In our original application we proposed to investigate behavioral approaches to the habilitation of neuromuscular disorders. This consideration was based on the fact that knowledge from research on behavioral and electrophysiological conditioning of neuromuscular control has not resulted in habilitation procedures which significantly improve the motor functioning of the physically handicapped. The purpose of the first phase of our proposed research was to document the contribution of EMG feedback to treatment programs and to investigate generalization of EMG feedback training to untrained motor responses and extra-training situations. During the second phase of the project EMG feedback training plus physical therapy treatment modalities will be compared to physical therapy alone in an effort to assess the relative efficacy of each approach and develop maximally effective treatments. In addition, assessments of pharmacological and neurological mechanisms of movement disorders are scheduled for year three.